Confidence
by Emmeline Carmichael
Summary: [The story started as just has harmless fluff but oops. Forgive me for my terrible first attempt at lemons, it won't happen again.] This story takes place mid-war. The golden trio has been gone searching for horcruxes as the rest of the Hogwarts students try to cope. A special thanks to askginnymollyweasely on tumblr for proof-reading & making my jumbled mess make sense.


_**I do not own these characters they belong to the lovely JK Rowling.**_

Ginny slowly entered the Gryffindor Common room after a long night of detentions with the Carrows, a new set of bruises covered her arms. She peered her head around the corner, "Neville? Are you still here?" she said softly as she walked through the dimness. A shaky, baritone voice answered back.

"Y-yeah."

Ginny's face flushed with relief when she saw him sitting alone, reading by the fire, "Are you alright?" she asked smiling weakly. She watched his worried expression as he gulped quietly.

"I'm just fine Ginny," his voice trailed off as his eyes flickered to her fresh bruises. "What happened?"

She smiled at him kindly,"It's nothing, they just got mad because I wouldn't admit that they're doing the right thing. I reckon I'll be good as new in a few days," she blushed at his concern for her.

"Are you sure? T-they look like they hurt. I should go g-give them a piece of my mind."

She tilted her head, letting out a small happy sigh. "No," He was becoming so brave because of all this. She shifted her weight to her opposite leg and crossed her arms before adding, "You shouldn't risk yourself for me, just because I'm banged up a bit. We need to keep defying them, not get ourselves killed." She tugged on her sleeves, noticing that her marks upset him.

He smiled at her in agreement, but he knew all to well that past her tough attitude, she was hurting. He closed his book and lightly patted the rug by the fire nearest to him. "C-care to sit awhile? You look cold" his voice trembling slightly, in fear of rejection.

She made her way towards him before he could even finish speaking. "I'd love to, Neville," she nodded slowly. She sat down just inches from him and hugged her knees as to hide her face. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and desperately tried to keep them at bay.

"Why do we have to go through this?" she whispered. "We're _supposed_ to be safe here."

Neville's heart sank. It was almost as she could read his mind. He fought the urge to embrace her, offering the only thing he could at this point; a shoulder to cry on. He ran his fingers through his hair, and fought back tears as well.

"I dunno Ginny. I wish I did. I wish there was something I-i could tell you that would make all this pain make sense. But there j-just isn't. Hogwarts has always been one of the safest places, but I'd be lying if I told you I didn't see it f-falling as well. Everything else did. This whole thing isn't fair for anyone, but we have to be s-strong. _I-i _have to be strong, because it's what my mum and dad would've told me to do. It's what they would've done," his voice shook as he brought up his parents. He turned his face away to wipe his eyes.

Ginny watched his face fall and instantly felt guilt for saying anything at all. She didn't like being weak one bit, but even less did she like causing others to remember they were going through some sort of hell.

"N-neville, I hate it. But we're still lucky, for now. McGonagall is here and she keeps the worst out. Some days it's hard to be strong," she said, lightly touching his face as he brought up his parents, it broke her heart. "You know, they'd be _very_ proud of you. You're holding up so well. Even on days when I-i can't, _you_ do," her voice broke slightly.

He heaved a sigh as his skin was set ablaze under her touch. He brought his hand to hers at she continued to touch his face. He stroked it gently for a moment, but quickly regretted doing so, feeling stupid, he wished he had kept his hand still. He gave a nervous laugh that was half to choke out the rest of his tears and half to break the intensity in the room. He moved his hand to her eyes, and gently wiped the tears that had spilled over. Ginny continued to touch his face, liking the way it heated up when she did so. She smiled and swallowed hard when his hand, so calloused yet gentle wiped her tears. They stared at each other for a brief moment, Neville knew his face must've been an ungodly shade of red. Despite his oversensitive blushing, he felt suddenly brave and spread his long arms up to offer an embrace.

Ginny gasped nervously to herself when she leaned into the hug, feeling his body against hers. She lay her head on his chest, and began matching his breaths while listening to his heart beat. She jumped when he started talking again, his deep voice making vibrations in his chest where her head lay.

"It's been hard on the lot of us. But if we…a-all of us…stick together..nothing can destroy us.."

"I know," she said in a whisper.

"The DA meetings have been going well," he added as he cleared his throat.

"Only because we have _you _teaching us," she reached up and touched his cheeks again, this time wiping the salty tears before they fell.

Neville held her tighter, not ever wanting to let go. He felt comforted, but at the same time insecure that she was consoling him as well. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of her.

"I'm not that good of a teacher," he half smiled. "Everything I know, I learned from Harry."

He cursed himself for saying his name as her eyes got wide at the mention of Harry. Even with things going so well he would bet any sum on the fact that if it came down to it, he wouldn't even_ compare_ with Harry Potter. Who would for that matter?

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "No Neville. You're a natural! Sure, Harry helped with a few things, but everything else is all you." With trembling hands she reached for his, and held it gently. His hands made her's look like a child's. She gave him an encouraging squeeze as to hide the confliction in her eyes.

Lately she had become increasingly confused by her feelings. There was Harry, whom she cared about a great deal, But then there was Neville. Neville, who never treated her as anything but his equal. They made decisions together, something she never had with Harry. She shook her head of the thoughts and returned to the problem at hand.

Neville watched from the outside, looking on her face as she played through the inner turmoil. He wished he hadn't said anything. He shifted his weight so he could look her straight on. He noticed a stray red hair, and with shaking hands tucked it behind her ear. He felt his face get hot again as she smiled up at him. He turned his attention to her lips, which looked tempting and soft, and very suddenly, as his gaze shifted he notice she caught him staring. He turned purple.

Ginny watched his cheeks flush with color and it confirmed what she had thought. "I-is…..are you alright Neville?"

"N-no, I mean…..yeah….I'm fine. J-just fine….Err…..," he stammered as he desperately wracked his brain for something to say, but found nothing. He must've looked like a bloody fool. He thought briefly about going up to the boys dormitory and just forgetting about how Ginny Weasley let him console her…..hold her hand. But he told himself to be brave and just stared intently at the fire.

"Just got a lot on my mind. I-i suppose. Lots of confusion," he bit his lip and laughed nervously.

She smiled at him kindly, a bit angry at herself for making him uncomfortable. She knew how he was and sometimes her intensity could be a problem. She told herself to learn when to shut her mouth. Ginny cuddled back up to him, her head returning to his chest for a moment, but then quickly moved back to his face.

"Nev, you don't have to do that…keep things from me. This is me you're talking to. Ginny. No matter what you're thinning about, I'm here for you.," she said quickly, nearly pulling his face straight against hers, that worried look driving her mad.

Neville said nothing, but his eyes did the opposite. They were busy taking in every detail of her face. Her porcelain skin glowing in the fire light, entranced him almost as much as her glistening eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his face, and it smelt just like he'd expected. Neville wished that he would stop being a staring prat, and say something, anything. He desperately wished he could blurt out how he felt about her. About how he'd always felt about her since the Yule ball.

Ginny found herself staring at his face as well, well aware that he was looking at her in a way she'd never noticed before. The small cuts on his face didn't take away from the way his skin looked. It was browned from spending free time outside, and his kind brown eyes still had a spark of life that she loved. Despite all the hardships they'd been facing, his eyes still conveyed hope and strength.

Neville's eyes darted from her lips to her eyes, noticing that the space between them was getting smaller as she moved closer to him. He nervously put his hands on her face, loving how soft it felt and hoping that his didn't feel too rough, he looked at her with hopeful eyes. She leaned in even farther, her eyes almost halfway closed, and their lips barely touching.

For a split second, Neville mustered up as much courage in his being, and desperately tried to remember everything Dean and Seamus had told him about snogging. He was so nervous, but he knew he couldn't let that affect his performance. He'd surely die if his kissing was anything less than satisfactory. He let their lips linger, unsure what to do next, then Ginny moved her mouth slightly forward. He felt himself whisper, and not even he knew what he had said, but it sounded quiet like Ginny's name. He met her halfway, and their lips met.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name coming from his mouth, and was taken by surprise at how soft his lips really were. She moved one of her hands into Neville's hair as she opened a small gap in her lips, just enough to let her tongue out to taste his lips. She knew he was over thinking every little movement, but nothing about this felt wrong to her.

_Have I died? Is this heaven? _A nervous voice whispered in the back of Neville's head. Here he was, snogging _Ginny Weasley_ and she wasn't pushing him away or making a protest of any sort. He continued to kiss her, loving the way her tongue felt against his own. He was positive that his ears and face were of equal redness, and he hoped that his hands (one still holding hers and the other caressing the nape of her neck), didn't feel too sweaty or rough. As their tongues danced together, keeping perfect time, Neville let out a small moan, (that he swore was involuntary) as he came up to breathe.

Ginny smiled as they pulled away, loving how passionate Neville sounded when he moaned. She breathed out, the color returning to her cheeks. She tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled at him shyly.

"Um…that was…lovely," she giggled quietly as she watched him panting slightly.

"Yeah, lovely," Neville smiled weakly and breathed out. He felt light headed and much like he'd passed out. He slid his fingers though her hair nervously. He wanted _desperately_ to keep kissing her….and kissing her….but he waited, not wanting to come on too strongly.

"Sorry about that," he laughed as he apologized instinctively.

"Neville," she scolded, grinning. "Don't apologize."

She brought her hands from his hair, and down onto his face again. She caressed his hot cheeks with her thumb, trying to think of something to say, but coming up short because all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers again.

Not sure of where it came from, Neville acted on some newly found courage; he took his hands and placed them at the small of Ginny's back, pulling her closer. He wanted to feel her body against his again… He let his face hang directly in front of hers, taking in the feeling of her warm, broken breath on his face. He then kissed her square on the mouth, deeper, and letting himself push past his boundaries for a moment. Although it was different than before, he made sure he kissed her just as softly as before.

Ginny matched his passion while focusing on the feel of his large, caring hands touching her. There was a change in him that excited her, it was new for him to take charge like this. She massaged his tongue with hers, instantly feeling dizzy from the joy radiating deep within her, or due to the lack of air, she couldn't be sure.

Neville couldn't breathe, he couldn't think! But quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. He wasn't about to let his timid tendencies deprive him of what could be a once in a lifetime chance with the girl he loved. As their tongues danced together, Neville leaned back and pulled her onto him as he leaned against the couch. He kept his hands in the small of her back, and he thought he'd give himself a chance to catch his breath by moving his mouth to the nape of her neck, greeting it with kisses as he thought about how alive he felt.

Ginny was trying to keep herself steady, she felt as the world had just been turned upside-down. This certainly made things complicated. She clicked her tongue in disappointment when his lips moved from hers, but to her delight, those soft lips hit her neck, leaving a wake of goosebumps behind them. She moaned quietly out as she clawed at his back.

Neville's spine filled with shivers as he heard Ginny's moan. He looked up at her, staring into her eyes for a brief moment before she lunged forward abruptly and they began kissing again. They kissed deeply and fiercely, keeping it passionate and un-sloppy. He quietly moaned her name as their mouths intertwined and he thought he might explode.

Ginny swore the passion in Neville's eyes she'd seen, even if only briefly, was transferred onto his lips. She was hungrily returning his kisses, and she thought about how she'd never been kissed like this before. She shakily ran her fingernails up his sides, and she nearly lost her breath when her name left his mouth again. She'd never heard _anything_ more sexy, and she pressed her body as close to his as she could.

Neville let out a stifled moan as she pressed against him. In this moment, he knew nothing but Ginny. He wanted nothing but Ginny. It was if he was a blind man who had seen the light. Everything else happy in his life seemed insignificant compared to this, as if everything bad had vanished. Neville responded to the closeness Ginny seemed to want by wrapping her legs around his torso. Ginny wistfully moved her mouth Neville's jawline as he moved her. She was completely lost in the moment, letting everything leave her mind, except how much she wanted him. He was the only real thing in her life in this moment.

She nibbled at his neck, which sent visible chills up his spine. She began to fumble nervously with his shirt, and Neville smiled underneath her lips. She finally managed to pull it free, and lifted it slowly above his head. Neville willingly slipped the rest of it off, hoping she wouldn't be appalled at his body. He was no longer that husky boy, he had grown into himself, but he feared that he wouldn't compare to others she possibly has seen and wanted desperately to impress her. He then decided he was too damn turned on to really fret about it. He grinned at her and tipped her chin to kiss her softly.

She pulled her mouth away from his, and looked at his bare chest for a moment. It was covered in bruises, half fresh and half scars. She lightly ran her fingers over them; they were tokens of his bravery, something she admired greatly. He held her face again, moving it so their eyes met and he gave her that smile, the beautifully haunting smile that made her crazy. She kissed him again, deeply. He then mimicked her, and tugged at the hemline of her shirt. He let out a grunt, as if he was asking for unspoken permission to begin the task of taking her shirt off as well. The grunt brought Ginny back down to Earth, and she pulled her face back once more. She put her hands on his and placed them at the buttons of her shirt. She slowly and teasingly helped him undo each button, until she was left with nothing but her bra keeping their chests separate.

Neville took in her body with wide eyes.

"You're….so…beautiful Ginny," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her neck. He slowly kissed every inch of her neck, moving down to her collar bones, only stopping about every other kiss to make a breathy remark about incredibly sexy and perfect she was.

For the first time in her life, Ginny felt safe. Here with Neville she knew she wasn't being fawned after simply for her looks. She actually felt loved when he told her she was beautiful. She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, and he made her shudder, and blush with each compliment. She thought he was perfect too, but was left breathless and unable to speak.

He brought his face back to hers, and pulled away for air. Ginny clung to him, panting. She smirked at him, and reached for his hands, lacing them with hers. She moved them from her back and placed them on her chest. She wanted to feel his rough hands all over.

He tried not to look alarmed, but then as if instinct rather than reason was guiding him, he started to caress her everywhere, not neglecting a single inch of her. She made moaning noises as he touched her, the sounds only egging him on, and she softly placed her hands on his back as they kissed again.

Ginny's moans only seemed to make his louder, make him want her even more. His hands snaked up and down her body, as they kissed feverishly. He broke apart to whisper in her ear as he thought nervously about his increasingly stiff bulge and how he wasn't sure how'd she would react, "Ginny…we…..can…stop….if you….if you want….."

All Ginny could manage were a few shallow gasps before she finally found her words.

"I don't…..don't want to push you…into a-anything….but I'm not sure I want to….stop.." She could tell by his massive erection that he didn't want to stop either, but he was displaying chivalry which she respected.

He grinned at her, planting a soft kiss on her lips before murmuring, "I'm up for anything you're u-up for."

She smiled into the kiss, pausing it for a moment, then began to kiss him passionately again, still clinging to him. She lowered her hands in-between them to fidget with his pant buttons. She took a few seconds to undo them; Neville wasn't being much help by kissing her neck, distracting her. Then finally she pulled his pants down, exposing his jet black boxers that were being tented by this erection, and he blushed, suddenly bashful. He reached out to her, pulling her close and laid all the way down on the floor. He hoisted her up onto him so she was straddling his torso and slightly below.

There was an indescribable amount of passion burning throughout Ginny's entire being. She loved the way his body felt against hers, and she leaned down to meet his lips again. As they kissed, she slowly started moving her hips, grinding gently against him. She took one of her tiny hands from his neck and placed it on him, rubbing slowly through his boxers as she moved back and forth.

Neville's insides screamed with pleasure. He squirmed and moaned underneath her, calling out her name and a few stifled curses against her lips. His whole body was on fire, and he never wanted to be put out.

Neville's moaning turned her on almost as much as his hands all over her body. Every time she heard him say her name she wanted more and more. She reluctantly lifted herself off of him, and wished for the first time in her life that she was a skirt kind of girl. She hurriedly slid her pants down her legs, tossing them with his. She then returned to him, and placed herself back onto him. She looked into his lust filled eyes and with a devilish grin she unclasped her bra, letting it slide off of her.

Neville had to fight his jaw to keep it from dropping. She looked so gorgeous. The way she was smiling at him nearly made him go mad with lust, and he timidly moved his hands to her naked breasts and captured them gently, a small moan left her lips as he did so.

She knew right then, without a doubt that she wanted him to have her. _All of her. _And she selfishly wanted all of him as well. Before they went any further, she whispered in-between moans, "I-I've never done this before, Neville. I'm not scared, I just…want you to know."

He moaned along with her, beaming. She felt _brilliant_ against him. He rolled his hips once more as he fumbled with his boxers. After he had gotten them off, he slid his hands from her shoulders to her hips, as if getting ready to place her.

"Me…either. G-ginny, I only want to do this if y-you do," he said hoarsely as she wriggled her hips against him. His eyes glistened with desire, and he whispered so quietly that he wasn't even sure if he heard himself.

"I love you Ginny."

Her eyes became wide, and she lowered her face to his so that her lips were brushing his.

"I love you too Neville."

If Neville hadn't been so ridiculously turned on he might've stopped right there to marvel in the moment. The girl he'd been mad for, for ages, hadn't been appalled by his love confession. She even returned the gesture. Neville was sure he was dead, but didn't bloody well care.

Kissing her deeply, he fumbled with her knickers as his breathing became erratic. He could feel how wet she already was for him, and this made his insides burn. She moaned, hungrily biting his lip as she encouraged him to go further. His hands found themselves back on her hips as she hovered over him. He moved himself around her entrance slightly, teasing her and loving the way she squirmed and whimpered. He nearly lost it right there when he heard her moan out his name. _His_ name. Nobody else's. In this moment, she was his, and he was hers as well. And Merlin, did he _want _her.

His erection teased her for a moment longer, and Ginny became restless. His soft voice echoed her name against her lips as he, with slightly less confidence than before, took a breath before plunging into her. She bit back a loud moan, feeling him fill her up. The pain didn't matter in the slightest to her, and it was over before she could even react to it. The pleasure rippled throughout her entire being, overtaking anything and everything she was feeling. She moaned in unison with Neville each time he thrust into her.

His hips moved slowly at first, (he was still trying to make sense of the whole situation), and after a while he found a rhythm. Their mouths worked together feverishly, and her breathing picked up a quicker pace.

Ginny's whole body shook with pleasure, and she selfishly wanted more and more. It was all too much: his soft voice calling out her name, his strong body holding and caressing her, and to top it all off he was large in the size department and he barely had to try to make her shriek with pleasure. She smiled at herself for thinking something so crass, but was quickly distracted by the burning sensation at her neck where his soft lips went to work. She clawed up and down his back, whimpering and breathing like she'd just ran ten miles. His hands moved to her breasts again, kneading them and gently twisting her peaks. She quivered, she was _so _close.

Neville groaned and moaned as her tiny hands clawed up and down his back. He kissed her neck, and kept at massaging her breasts. Each time he thrust into her felt the tightness envelope him, and he knew he wasn't far off. He removed his hands from her chest, placing them on her cheeks as they kissed deeply while she whimpered against his mouth. His ears grew hot, and then he knew for sure he was dangerously close.

He moved his face to her ear and pleaded, the lust in his voice surprising him,

" Ginny…I'm….I'm gonna….fuknshiittt…..Oh Ginny…."

"It's….it's okay Neville…..go ahead….me too….me too," her voice whimpered as she brought his face to hers again.

Neville wanted to make sure she finished as hard as he was about to, so he moved his large hand down below so she'd finish with him. He rubbed furiously, and she cried out. She seemed to be reacting greatly to his thick fingers pushing her over the edge. He couldn't hold on any longer, and he moaned loudly as he finished into her, moaning her name over and over. He felt her tighten around him as they groaned together, his entire body shaking with orgasm, and he had never felt so brilliant in his entire life.

Ginny felt her body shaking uncontrollably, her mouth still calling out his name. She had no more control as complete bliss filled her entire being. As she crashed from orgasm, she collapsed onto him, panting. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, still tremoring. His large arms folded around her, coddling her into him.

Neville lay there in complete shock._ He had just shagged _Ginny Weasley _on the floor of the Gryffindor common room._ He thought self-consciously about how many people could've heard them, but then he decided he didn't care. His mind was brought back to the subject of Harry, as he asked himself if they'd ever done this before. But then again, Ginny had told him she was a virgin, so he must've beat Harry to it. He beamed, recalling all the things they'd done, just moments ago. He kissed the top of her head, still panting.

"I love you, Ginny," he said again, not growing tired of how it sounded.

Without pulling her face to his, as she was too weak, she whispered back to him immediately, "I love _you_, Neville."

He embraced her even closer, taking in her scent. She smelled like vanilla, almost good enough to want to lick ever inch of her. He grinned at the thought, thinking about trying it next time they decided to do something like this.

They lay there, panting in almost perfect sync, and Ginny couldn't feel her body. The only feeling she had, was the sensation of what at occurred only moment ago. Her chest still burned with passion, wanting to have another go, but knowing her body couldn't handle it. She lifted her weak head off his chest, and looked him in the eyes.

"Can we go to bed?"

_We?_

"Yeah….erm…where would we go exactly?" He asked, his voice regaining it's stability.

"Anywhere, I just need to sleep," she said quietly, making circles on his chest with her finger nails. She grinned at him as she watch goosebumps erupt down his body.

Neville leaned up, supporting himself with his forearms, still holding Ginny. She wrapped around him, sensing that he was moving. He stood all the way up, staggering slightly as his head spun. He grunted as he held her naked body against him, and he leaned down for a blanket to wrap her up in. He groped around the couch for a moment before finding nothing but his jumper. He shrugged, it'd have to do. He picked it up, and started sliding it over her head.

She felt the soft fleece greet her sweat painted skin, taking in it's scent, it smelt of him. She grabbed her hair and slipped it out of the shirt as he staggered to hold her. She knew she wasn't _that _heavy, but that he was weak from their…..activities. When she was covered with his grey jumper, she turned her face to his and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. They kissed for a moment, not as fiercely as before but just as soft.

Neville started to walk as they kissed softly, fumbling around in the darkness to find the stairs that led to his dormitory. A nervous pang hit him when he thought of what the blokes upstairs would think. He knew he'd be applauded, but what he didn't want was word getting out. He wanted this to be their moment, knowing that if he told the story over and over it would take away the realness.

He finally managed to climb the staircase, all the while his mouth still wrapped with hers. He shuffled over to his bed, patting it first before he lay, making sure he wasn't climbing into bed with Seamus or Dean. He'd be mortified.

Ginny felt the forgivingness of the mattress hit her back, and she instantly wanted to fall asleep. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her to finish the kiss. He pulled back, their lips lightly rubbing each other as they breathed. She opened her eyes and saw his, big and brown, glistening at her. She smiled weakly, and Neville laid next to her. She turned her back to him, scooting herself into the fold of his body like a puzzle piece. He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled the covers over them. He laid his head next to hers, and she started to dose….

"Ginny?" his voice whispered and she was instantaneously awake again. She wiggled slightly, and rolled over facing him, so their bodies wrapped together, her head on his chest again.

"Yes?" she smiled warmly, taking her hands and lightly caressing his face. He bit his lip, confliction in his eyes as he struggled to speak.

"I was just wondering," he breathed, sounding like he regretted awakening her. "What does _this_ make…. us?"

She felt a pang of delight. He wanted to know if they were…..a_ they_…..a _we_… She smiled nervously before answering him confidently.

"I reckon you're my boyfriend now, considering you _shagged_ me already. I'd say we could take it slow but that would be completely counterproductive," she giggled.

Neville smiled wide, as his eyes took in her face for one final time before leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her softly, and it was short lived. He pulled away, and her eyelashes fluttered before revealing her crystal eyes that he loved so much.

"I reckon," he whispered slowly as her face reached his chest again and remained there. He closed his arms around her, holding her against him. His face found it's place in her hair, and he started to drift off into the best night's sleep he'd had in his entire life.

To his surprise, when he awoke in the morning, Ginny was still there. She hadn't disappeared as he feared she would. He arched his back slightly away from her, to watch her as she slept peacefully. She looked much younger while she slept, resembling that of a child. He half-smiled, and planted a light peck on her mouth.

Ginny's eyes flickered open, and to her delight she saw Neville's brown eyes beaming at her. _Her _Neville.

She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him hungrily. His body tensed in surprise. She giggled underneath her lips, as she dove back in.

"OI! Are you two gon' to let anyone 'ound here get a lil' shuteye?" an angry, and tired sounding Seamus bellowed from across the room.

Neville jerked away from Ginny suddenly, and made an effort to cover himself, remembering he was still arse naked. His whole face turned purple and Ginny giggled again.

"S-Seamus? I'm sorry, I'd forgotten….," Neville apologized profusely. They'd never let him live this one down.

"Forgotten that you 'ave roommates? Fecking hell, Neville. Didn't sleep hardly a wink, well with you two 'aughing and kissin' an making all sorts of noise."

Neville's mouth gaped open, but he bit his tongue. At least he hadn't heard them in the common room.

Ginny sat up, still bearing Neville's jumper. He loved the way she looked in it. When Seamus saw her, his face contorted against the light, like he was making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks.

"Sunofva- Neville! That's Ginny!" He pointed at her, and then smirked. "_Good on ya _mate."

Neville half smiled at him, his face still burning. He turned to look at Ginny, who looked confused.

"Who else would it be, Seamus?" she protested, pouting at him. Seamus shrugged and then winked at Neville as he got up out of bed and started for the hallway.

" 'ave fun you two," he called as he walked out of sight.

Ginny put her hand on Neville's face, pulling his attention onto her.

"Now that he's gone…" she let the last word fall off her tongue. She smiled at him, and then kissed him slowly. Neville submitted, laying flat on his back as she climbed over him. She kissed him everywhere: his unshaven jawline, his cheeks, and lastly his soft lips. He was quickly reminded that he was wearing nothing as he, well rather _she_, felt him stiffen.

He groaned in embarrassment. "Er….sorry Ginny." She smirked at him. She wiggled up and down, slowly, teasing him. He gripped the sheets.

He bit his lip after fighting back a protest. He wanted her again, to be with her like he was last night. He didn't feel self-conscious around her anymore, he felt like he could be brave and randy, knowing she wouldn't push him away.

"Ginny….we have…..class…..," he heard someone who sounded like himself protesting. She stopped suddenly and the blood rushed to his head.

"Shit," she spat as she leaned down quickly to kiss him. She left him wanting more, but she recoiled off his chest, jumping out of bed and frantically scouring the ground for her trousers.

"Where the hell are my pants?"

Neville hopped up, grabbing a pair of boxers from his trunk and sliding them onto him. He helped her look. They never managed to find them, so he lent her a pair of his smallest pants he owned. They billowed around her skinny waist, and the legs puffed out so you couldn't even tell where her legs were. They were lost in the fabric.

She wasn't wearing a bra, or knickers either, which made him smirk. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail rapidly as she tugged at the silver jumper which was also many sizes too large. He stood there and watched her primp, wearing nothing but black boxers and gripping the bed frame.

She spun around, her hair flinging everywhere wildly. She spread her arms wide, "How do I look?"

He grinned at her happily, loving the way she looked in his clothes. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He took in her tempting vanilla sent, and when she pulled away, kissed her a final time. It was a desperate, needing kiss, but it was soft and romantic nonetheless.

They exchanged a few murmured, I love you's in between breaths, and Neville had almost forgotten about school entirely.

She pulled away, her hands at the nape of his neck as she breathed, "We should get a move on."

He nodded, not wanting to let her go, but was forced to because he couldn't go to Herbology in his underwear. He went to his trunk again, slipping on his uniform and grabbing his book. He stood up straight at smiled at her as she walked out the door, "I'll be in the common room. Hurry!" she called, her voice bouncing off the walls of the stairwell.

He hurriedly grabbed his remaining supplies and his wand, and started after her down the stairs.

He decided that even if the Carrows decided to beat him within an inch of his life, knowing that Ginny was waiting for him when he got back, made it all worth it. He felt like he could take on you-know-who all by his lonesome with his new found confidence.

He trailed after her, beaming to himself all the while.


End file.
